Disaster recovery can include the process, policies and procedures related to preparing for recovery or continuation of technology infrastructure critical to an organization, such as after a natural or human-induced disaster. In the broadcast and other industries where continuity of operations is important, N+1 redundancy is sometimes utilized to provide a backup for a given component. The backup component can operate in a standby mode, which can be an active or passive condition until a given component fails. While such redundancy can operate satisfactorily for isolated failure of individual resources, it can become complicated in disaster conditions, such as if multiple resources of a workflow (e.g., a digital media supply chain) process fail.